The invention relates generally to prevention of communication of infectious diseases. More specifically, the invention is concerned with a hygienic device for covering a dental syringe to prevent cross contamination via the syringe from one patient to a succeeding patient.
Dental syringe covers have been known, in several forms. Nerli U.S. Pat. No. 4,859,182 (referenced above) describes a safety sheath for a dental syringe comprising generally a cylindrical tubular sleeve having an aperture at its tip, which may have a flap-type valve for closing the aperture. The device covered the cylindrical, needle-like portion of the dental syringe, but not the nut-like fastener at the base of the syringe, which secures the syringe to a larger handle portion.
Nerli U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,880 (also referenced above) discloses additional configurations of dental syringe cover devices or sheaths for preventing contamination. The patent describes a nut cover at a base end of the syringe cover, extending over the nut or threaded fastener of the dental syringe itself. Also disclosed (see FIG. 6) is an air gap between the tip of the dental syringe and the end of the syringe cover, which further isolates the dental syringe nozzle from the surrounding environment. The patent further discloses a replaceable, disposable dental syringe beak in lieu of a beak cover. U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,880 is incorporated herein by reference.
Eisner U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,968 disclosed another dental syringe covering shield which had an enlarged nut cover at its base end, also with a further backsplash collar shield at the end of the nut cover. The nut cover was emphasized as fitting with close contact over the nut.
The present invention includes some of the features of the Nerli patents referenced above, as well as additional features which greatly enhance the effectiveness, convenience of use and contamination prevention ability of a prophylactic dental syringe cover.